An Unexpected journey
by Angel Girl5
Summary: After Inuyasha makes an unexpected wish, Kagome finds herself given the chance to begin anew in a new world. Follow her as she joins 13 Dwarves, a Wizard and a Hobbit as they travel through Middle Earth on a mission. Summary sucks, I know, but the story is soooo much better!
1. Prologue

Hey people!

I just finished watching The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and thought 'I could have fun with this!'

So here it is!

As always, tell me what you think and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it!

* * *

Kagome glares at the bauble as she is suspended in the darkness.

With Inuyasha at her side, she finds the courage to make the wish that will destroy the jewel once and for all.

"Shikon no Tama," she says in a strong voice. "Dis-"

"Bring Kikyo back to life."

Her breath catches as she hears the words coming from the half-demon beside her.

She looks up at his face with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

He pays no attention to her, just stares at the small pink jewel.

A feminine voice echoes around them.

_**A price must be paid for this wish to destroy the jewel. Do you accept?**_

Not even thinking about what the price could be, he answers.

"I do."

The male voice answers as the woman's sighs.

**Very well then.**

The jewel begins to crack before breaking into many pieces.

The shards lie suspended in the darkness before suddenly shooting towards Kagome.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha looks on with wide eyes as the shards enter Kagome's body, causing her to glow.

The glow around her begins to lift from her body to form a sphere above her.

As more of the glow leaves, the quieter she gets.

Finally, all is quiet.

Scared, Inuyasha looks into Kagome's blank eyes.

"Kagome?"

She does not respond.

His breathing becomes labored as the scent of death overpowers her own floral one.

"Kagome!"

_**She can hear you no longer.**_

The half-demon looks around.

"What do you mean?"

**To return Kikyo to the land of the living, her soul is needed.**

_**As her soul rested within Kagome, her life was the price to be paid.**_

Golden eyes widened as he finally understood what he had done.

He looks down at the body in his arms and is shocked to see his own body begin to disappear.

**Be at peace with your wish, Inuyasha.**

"No!"

His voice echoes as he disappears.

Dark silence reigns throughout the void.

~* Scene Change *~

"Wake up Kagome."

The lump on the bed burrows further under the covers.

"Five more minutes, Mom."

A masculine chuckle sounded, causing Kagome's eyes to snap open.

Bolting up in bed, she looks around.

"Where am I?!"

She notices the woman sitting on the bed beside her and the man sitting at the table by an open set of balcony doors.

The woman was definitely Japanese.

Her long hair was as black as night, with part of it brought back into an intricate hairstyle held up by two jeweled sticks.

Her skin was fair and covered by a beautiful red and gold kimono.

The man looked to be from the west.

His hair was long and pale, the sides tied behind his head, exposing his pointed ears.

Covering his lightly tanned form was a strange outfit.

His pants were loose and were an off white color, the hem resting on his bare feet.

The tunic he wore was a pale grey with a sash tied around his waist in a darker grey.

Over his clothing he wore an open robe, the same color as his pants.

"Be calm, my child."

Kagome's attention was drawn back to the woman before her.

"Who are you?"

The woman chuckled.

"You know me Amaterasu."

Kagome gasped and bowed as well as she could still sitting in bed.

A gentle hand under chin brought her back up.

"Do not bow to me child."

Her eyes widened.

"But your…"

"The one responsible for your pain."

"My pain…?"

A sudden rush of memories unlocked within her mind.

Crying out in pain, Kagome clutched her head as the memories played.

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered Inuyasha's wish.

Opening her eyes, she looked up the goddess beside her.

"I died."

"In a sense."

Brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

"When Kikyo's portion of your soul left you, it took your powers as a priestess with it. Your body shut down due to the shock, causing you to die for a brief period of time."

"Is this Heaven, then?"

"This is a crossroad."

"Crossroad?"

The man stood up and walked over and stood behind the goddess.

"We have a proposition for you," he says.

She looks to the man in confusion.

"My name," he says. "Is Eru Ilúvatar. I am the god of a world called Arda."

Kagome blinks owlishly.

"Um, nice to meet you?"

He chuckles.

"As I said before, Daughter of Amaterasu, we have a proposition for you."

Kagome is silent as she looks up at him.

"You will be given a choice," he says. "You could return to your home, your Feudal Era, or come to my world."

She narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"What will happen?"

Eru nodded his head.

"Should you choose to return to your home, all the memories associated with your adventure will be removed. It will be as if you were in a coma."

Kagome sighs.

"I don't think I could do that. My journey is what made me the person I am now."

Amaterasu nods her head.

"I thought you would say that."

Eru continued.

"Should you choose to go back to the Feudal Era, you will be a normal woman, as your power left when your soul split."

Kagome sighs.

"As much as I would love to be with my friends, I would be nothing more than a burden without my powers. And I don't think I could live in the same place as Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"That just leaves the third option."

Kagome looks up at the god.

"Go to your world."

He nods.

"Why?"

"1458 years ago, a dark lord named Sauron desired to control everything…"

He spent the next few hours telling Kagome of the Great War.

"After Isildur's death, the Ring was lost."

The room is silent.

"What does this Ring have to do with me?"

Eru sighs.

"I am able to see various paths the creatures of my world are able to take throughout their lives. One of the paths shows the Ring resurfacing. I wish to ask you to assist in the destruction of the Ring when the time comes."

"I'm just a normal girl, how can I help?"

The god smiles at her.

"Should you agree to come to Arda, you will no longer be human."

Kagome's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"What will I be?"

Amaterasu answers her.

"An Elf."

"An Elf?!"

She turns her head to the grinning god.

"You have Elves in your world?"

He nods his head.

"And should you decide to leave with me, you will become one as well. However," he says. "There is much to learn before you would be ready to become part of Arda."

"Such as?"

"Languages and histories, to start."

Kagome turns to Amaterasu in thought.

"Is there a chance I could learn fighting styles that could help?"

"Such as?"

"Weaponry, hand to hand and gymnastics."

"I can impart the knowledge," she says. "But you would have to teach your body yourself."

Kagome nods her head in thought.

The room was silent for a while before Kagome spoke.

"Alright," she says, looking to the two gods. "I will go to Arda."

The two before her smiled, though Eru's was a bit more mischievous.

"It seems I was right to change your appearance after all."

Eyes widening, Kagome looks around for a mirror.

Seeing a full length one on the far wall, she bolts from the bed she had been lying on and ran towards it.

The image before her is the same, but at the same time, very different.

The first thing she noticed was the cream colored floor length nightgown covering her form.

Her black hair was now completely straight and reached her lower back. She pulled her hair back to view her now pointed ears.

Her skin had lightened to a healthy pale.

Her once brown eyes were now a striking blue, which seemed to pop against her black hair and fair skin.

She looked older; maybe in her early 20's.

She now reached a height of 5'6".

She turned to view her profile.

'They just had to grow, didn't they,' she thinks as she looks at her enlarged chest; she was happy to see her backside was a decent size.

She turned to look at the grinning god.

"All I did," he defended. "Was age your body and change your ears and eyes; everything else changed naturally."

'I bet.'

Picking up the robe that was sitting on the back of a nearby chair, she wraps it around herself as she makes her way to the two gods.

Amaterasu approaches her and places her hands on her shoulders before leaning over and placing a kiss upon her brow.

Kagome felt the knowledge she had asked for unlock within her mind as the goddess moves away.

"I wish you luck on your new journey, my daughter."

With a teary smile, she bows once more before turning to Eru.

With a wave of his hand, a door of light appears.

"Come, child," he says. "It's time for you to enter your new home."

Through the door they went into the home of Eru, where Kagome will spend the next 1295 years learning about Arda and her people.


	2. Dining with Trolls

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and/or favorited!

Here's the new chapter!

Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Same as before, nothing has changed.

* * *

"I think it would be wiser to move on."

A figure hidden in the shadows watched as an old man in grey spoke to a Dwarf in blue.

"We could make for the Hidden Valley."

'A sound plan,' the figure thought.

"I have to you before," the Dwarf said in a hard voice. "I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The Elves could help us."

'I think you just answered your own question.'

The man in grey continued on.

"We could get food, rest, advice."

'Avoid unpleasant situations…'

The Dwarf glared.

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

'Lord Elrond, the least stuffy of the Elf Lords.'

"Help?" The Dwarf stared hard at the man before him. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves?"

'He has a point.'

"Orcs plunder Moria…desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing."

'Strike two.'

"And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

'Considering which Elf you sought help from, that's not so surprising.'

The old man looks at the Dwarf.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

'Ouch.'

"I did not know they were yours to keep."

'Double ouch.'

With a frustrated sigh, the old man turns and walks away.

"Everything all right?"

The figure blinks in shock.

'A Hobbit?'

The man in grey walks past.

"Gandalf, where are you going?"

A brow rises in surprise.

'_That's _Gandalf?'

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins."

He leaves the camp, speaking to himself.

"I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

The figure backs further into the shadows, waiting for the sun to set.

'Let's see if those idiots say anything tonight.'

~* That Night *~

The figure from earlier sat in a tree watching two Trolls sitting around a fire.

'Where's the third?

Neighing from beyond the tree line caught their attention.

'Never mind, there he is.'

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today and, blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow."

'Never thought I'd hear of a male from _any _race complain about free food.'

The Troll with horses addressed the cook.

"Quit your griping," he admonished. "These are fresh nags."

"Oh," whined the third Troll. "I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them."

The one cooking stopped stirring the pot in front of him.

"Well, it's better than leathery old farmer," he says. "All skin and bones, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

*ACHOO*

"Well," says the cook sarcastically. "That's lovely, that is. A floater."

'Ew.'

The second Troll looks up at the cook.

"Might improve the flavor."

'Double ew.'

The skinny Trolls looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Ah. There's more where that came from."

'I am so glad I didn't eat anything.'

The cook grabs him by the nose as he moves to sneeze in the pot again.

"Ow!"

"Oh, no, you don't!"

"Sit down!"

The figure shakes their head at the stupidity, but then stops.

'What is that Hobbit doing?'

The figure watches as the Hobbit tries to untie the ropes with no success.

Eyeing the blade strapped to the skinny Troll, the Hobbit begins to sneak over to get it.

'Don't do it.'

The Hobbit almost has the blade when the Troll grabs him along with his hanker chief.

'That is so gross.'

The Troll screams as he pulls his hanky away.

"Blimey!" he exclaims. "Bert. Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything."

'Can this Troll get any dumber?'

The cook, no named Bert, looks down at the Hobbit in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," replies the sneezer. "But I don't like the way it wriggles around."

'You would too if you had just been sneezed on.'

The figure watches on as the Trolls interrogate the Hobbit.

The figure grabs onto their blades as the Troll catches the Hobbit, getting ready to intervene.

"Are there anymore of you little fellows hiding where you shouldn't?"

"Uh, no."

"He's lying."

'For being so stupid, you figured that out pretty fast.'

"No, I'm not!"

'Try to sound more convincing.'

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"

Just as the figure was about to run in, a dark haired Dwarf runs out from the shrubs and slices the back of Sneezy's leg, making him squeal.

He looks up at the Trolls.

"Drop him!"

"You what?"

"I said, drop him."

The Troll flings the Hobbit at the Dwarf, sending them to the ground.

The rest of the Dwarves burst out from the tree line, charging the Trolls.

The battle was fierce, but the capture of Bilbo ended the fight.

The figure watches as some of the Dwarves and the Hobbit are placed in sacks.

The others are on the spit.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

'Looks like time for me to make my move.'

Drawing their bow, the figure lets three arrows fly.

The Dwarves look to where the shots came from in surprise while the skinny Troll hops around in pain.

"Where did those come from?!"

Jumping down from their tree, the figure runs into the clearing and stops, once more notching their bow.

The Dwarves look at the figure with wide eyes.

"That's a woman!"

"No, that's an Elf!"

"It's worse than that, the Elf _is _a woman!"

Pausing momentarily, the she-Elf turns an annoyed glance in the Dwarves direction while pointing to her large breasts.

"As if these weren't a big enough clue to my gender."

Rolling her eyes, she charges the Trolls while putting up her bow and drawing the two short blades strapped to her back.

She ducks and weaves through the Trolls at they try to catch her.

"Come on boys, can't you catch a little Elven woman?"

"We could catch you if you just held still!"

"But this is more fun!"

The Dwarves watch the Elf with wide eyes.

"I thought Elves were always acting proper."

"They do."

"Then why is this one acting like a Dwarf?!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the man in grey sneak over to the rock hiding the sunrise.

Doing some back handsprings to get out of reach of the Trolls, she stops beside the Dwarves.

"Hold on a minute."

The advancing Trolls look at her in confusion as she sheathes her weapons, as do the Dwarves and Hobbit.

Finishing she looks up at the Trolls with an annoyed look.

"Just why are you trying to eat these good folk?"

The Trolls give each other confused glances.

"They attacked us!"

"Yeah," said the skinny one. "It's only right!"

She crosses her arms over her chest and raises her brow.

"And you did nothing to give them reason to draw their blades?"

Sneezy looks down sheepishly.

"Well," he says. "William did take their horses and we did try to eat their friend."

"And that was very bad of you to do."

The Dwarves look to each other in confusion as she berates the Trolls like children.

The largest Troll smacks the skinny one upside the head.

"The wench is taking us for fools!"

She narrows her eyes.

"Wench?"

The skinny one looks over to the one who had spoken.

"Fools?"

A loud voice from behind the Trolls echoes.

"The dawn will take you all."

"Who's that?"

"No idea," answers Bert.

"Can we eat him too?"

The she-Elf pinches the bridge of her nose at the Troll's stupidity.

Striking his staff at the center of the stone, the man in grey splits it, allowing the dawns light to shine on the Trolls.

Everyone watches on as the three large Trolls turn into stone.

Shaking her head, the Elf draws a knife and approaches the Hobbit.

Ignoring the warnings shouted at her, she brings down her knife and cuts him out of the bag.

Moving on, she does the same to the now quiet Dwarves, freeing them from their own sacks.

The silence is broken when one of the Dwarves on the spit yells out.

"Get your foot out of my back!"

As the Dwarves gather their things, Gandalf approaches the she-Elf as she examines the Troll statues.

"You showed remarkable skill just now."

She turns to face the old man.

"Thank you."

The Dwarves and Hobbit are silent as they look on.

"Might we know your name, my lady."

She chuckles.

"I'm no lady," she replies.

They ignore the whispered, 'no kidding, that came from the Dwarves direction.

"I'm Kagome."

"I am Gandalf and this is Thorin Oakenshield."

The Dwarf dressed in blue approaches.

"What is an Elf doing by herself in these parts?"

"I've been tracking these Trolls since I came upon their trail a few days ago," she replies. "They had already eaten the farmer and his family by the time I caught up with them."

Gandalf gazes at the Trolls in thought.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

Thorin looks on as well.

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?"

"Ooh. Not for an age," the wizard says. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

He looks at the sky above.

"They could not have moved in daylight.

"There is a cave," says Kagome as she points behind her. "Just over there."

Cutting her eyes toward the eavesdropping Dwarves, she announces in a slightly louder voice.

"I think they have a good sized pile of gold in there."

Looking at each other with wide eyes, the younger Dwarves run over to where the she-Elf had pointed.

The cave was quickly found.

"Oh," said a Dwarf in a hat. "What's that stench?"

Gandalf answers without looking back.

"It's a Troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch."

They pass by a small mound of gold.

Well, some of them do.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around."

Kagome chuckles at the innocent voice used.

"Anyone could take it."

"Agreed," says a red-haired Dwarf.

He turns to a Dwarf beside him.

"Nori," he says. "Get a shovel."

While the Dwarves were busy 'protecting' the treasure, Gandalf, Thorin and Kagome continued to look around.

A bundle of blades caught Thorin's eye.

Drawing two, he turns to the wizard.

Kagome moves over to some bows lined against the wall.

Testing out a few, she finds none up to her standard and returns to the swords.

"These were forged in Gondolin," says Gandalf in awe as he unsheathes the blade Thorin had handed him. "By the High Elves of the First Age."

Thorin had moved to draw the sword, but stopped as he heard who had forged it.

Kagome raises her brow at this.

'He _really _hates Elves.'

He lets out a breath as he moves to return the blade.

"You could not wish for a finer blade," says Gandalf sternly.

Eyeing the wizard, Thorin holds onto the blade.

With a smile, he leads the Dwarf and Elf back to the front of the cave where the rest of the party is busy burying the gold."

One of the Dwarves looks up at Kagome as she stops to watch them.

"We're making a long term deposit."

She laughs as she moves out of the cave.

Thorin looks back at his kin.

"Let's get out of this foul place."


	3. Warg Run

Hope you guys like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"English"

_"Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

With a furrowed brow, Kagome peers into the forest.

Thorin moved to stand beside her.

"Why did you help us?"

"Because you looked like you needed it."

"You were watching the whole time."

"I was."

"Why did you not step in before?"

Kagome looks down at him.

"I waited until I was sure you needed my help. Had I stepped in before, it would have seemed like I thought you were weak and needed an Elf's protection."

Looking back into the forest, she is silent.

Thorin regards her with a blank expression.

"You're right," he says. "I would have. And I would have hated Elves all the more for it."

Kagome chuckles before frowning.

Thorin follows her sight into the forest.

"What is it?"

"I hear something approaching."

Narrowing his eyes, he turns to call back to the party.

"Something's coming!"

Drawing his new sword, Gandalf moves forward.

"Hurry now," he says. "Arm yourselves!"

Drawing her bow, Kagome notches an arrow as the Dwarven archer moves beside her, doing the same.

A line of rabbits run out of the forest.

Tied to them is a wooden sleigh with a man riding.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" he cries.

He comes to a stop before Gandalf.

"Radagast," Gandalf sighs.

He looks over the armed party.

"It's Radagast the Brown."

He moves to stand beside his fellow wizard and gazes at him.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," he says. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Kagome speaks loud enough only for the dwarves beside her to hear.

"He's as fidgety as a squirrel."

Those that heard her cough to hide their laughter.

The brown wizard looks as if he is about to speak, but then stops.

"Just give me a minute," he says. "Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it."

"I'll say you have," Kagome mutters, once more causing an unexpected coughing fit to those around her.

"It was right there on the tip of my tongue."

He blinks in surprise.

"Oh," he says; his voice now muffled as he sticks his tongue out. "It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old stick insect."

Gandalf pulls the bug off his friend's tongue and places it in his hand.

The surrounding party gives each other odd looks.

The two wizards move away to talk in privacy.

Kagome soon finds herself surrounded by curious faces looking up at her.

She raises her brow at them.

"Can I help you?"

The youngest of the party is the first to speak.

"Why are you so different from the other Elves?"

"You mean the ones who wear fancy clothes and spend more time primping than fighting?"

Chuckles echo through the party.

"Well," she says. "For one, they are much too stuffy for my tastes. And for the second, I wasn't raised as an Elf or in Middle Earth for that matter."

Balin looks at her in confusion.

"Where are you from, then?"

She shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter," she says. "There's no way for me to return."

"So what do you do, then?"

"Travel around, help anyone who needs it," she shrugs. "Just go wherever, pretty much."

The Dwarves think of how alike her story sounds like their own.

Their musings are cut short as howl sounds in the distance.

Bilbo looks around.

"Was that a wolf," he looks to a nearby Dwarf. "Are there wolves out there?"

He watches as everyone draws their weapons and looks around anxiously.

The Dwarf in a hat stands beside Bilbo.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.

A low growl sounds behind them.

Turning, they see a warg approaching.

Leaping onto a Dwarf, the warg is ready to kill him when Thorin cuts it with his new sword.

A second bounds in form behind.

"Kili, your bow."

The Dwarf archer takes aim and fires, stopping the beast mid-leap.

Thorin looks down at the beasts.

"Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Gandalf sends a hard look Thorin's way.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

It was Kagome who answered, her bow still drawn as she searched the forest.

"You are being hunted."

The Dwarf with the tattooed head looks around.

"We have to get out of here."

"We can't, we have no ponies."

Another warg howls in the distance.

"I'll draw them off."

Everyone looks to Radagast.

Gandalf turns to his friend.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you."

The brown wizard points to the rabbits attached to his sleigh.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," he says with an arrogant tone. "I'd like to see them try."

The party watches on from the edge of the forest as Radagast and his rabbits burst through the tree line, drawing the Orc's attention.

"Come and get me! Ha, ha!"

"Those are some fast rabbits."

Gandalf chuckles as they watch Radagast lead the Orcs on a merry little chase.

"Indeed they are, young Elf."

The grey wizard leads them to a group of large rocks and peers out from behind.

"Come on," he urges.

The group follows him silently as they run across the field.

Using her hearing, Kagome listens for Radagast's movements.

"Stop," she hisses. "He is leading them this way!"

They watch as the brown wizard passes by them.

"Stay together," commands Gandalf. "Move!"

The group runs in the opposite direction; Kagome continues to keep an eye on the Orcs.

"_His erratic pattern is going to get us caught," _she mutters to herself.

Gandalf waves them on.

"All of you, come on. Quick!"

Thorin looks up at the wizard.

"Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf is silent as he passes.

The group continues to run until they are forced to hide once more.

"Uh-oh."

The Dwarves look over at the Elf in confusion.

Placing a finger over her lips, she then points it above her head.

"Warg," she whispers.

Thorin looks up and is able to see it.

Looking behind him, he gives a pointed look at Kili's bow.

Knowing what he has planned, Kagome moves to notch her own bow.

The two archers give each other a nod and move away from the rock, pointing their bows up at the Orc, they fire.

Kagome lets loose another arrow as the Orc moves to sound his horn.

The warg screeches loudly as it falls to the ground.

"Not good," Kagome says as she looks around. "The others would have heard that."

The large Orc gets up to charge the party, but is quickly taken down by the Dwarves.

The sound of warg's howling causes the party to pause.

"Looks like they found us," mutters Kagome.

"Move," cries the wizard. "Run!"

Running up a hill, one of the Dwarves stops.

"There they are!"

Everyone stops to look in the direction indicated.

Kagome winces as she sees them.

"That looks to be a decent sized party," she says.

Gandalf gives her a dry look for addressing the rest of the party.

"This way! Quickly!"

They stop as they soon find themselves surrounded.

"There's more coming!"

"Kili," shouts Thorin. "Shoot them!"

He looks over to Kagome.

"You as well Elf!"

Kagome had already drawn her bow.

"Already on it, Dwarf!"

Facing opposite ways, the two archers let their arrows fly.

The Orc party begins to close in.

"Where's Gandalf?!"

They look around for the old man.

"He's abandoned us."

They regrouped as the Orcs came closer.

"Hold your ground," orders Thorin.

Putting away her bow, Kagome draws her two blades.

"This way, you fools!"

Everyone looks in the direction of the wizard's voice.

They watch as he walks down into the ground.

Thorin gestures to the others.

"Come on, move," he steps up on a rock and looks down at the hole below.

"Quickly! All of you!"

Kagome stays at the back, keeping an eye on the Orcs.

Thorin looks back.

"Kili! Run!"

The Dwarven archer runs after his kin as fast as he can.

The wargs close in.

Kagome stays above to fight the wargs.

Thorin looks back up at her.

"Come on, Elf!"

Without looking back, she shouts down to him.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can," she calls back.

Everyone pauses as a horn sounds in the distance.

Kagome takes advantage to look back down at the party below.

"It was nice meeting you all," she says. "I'm sure our paths will cross again."

With a final wave, she charges the Orcs, ignoring the calls from below.

A charging warg was struck down as one of her blades swiped its face, the other blade was quick to find the neck of the beast as it fell.

The Orc who had been riding it rose from where it had fallen and raised its blade, ready to bring it down on the she-Elf.

Two arrows brought struck it before it could bring the blade down.

Whipping her head in the direction the arrows came, Kagome sees Elven archers on horseback.

Working together with the Elves, the Orc party was defeated.

As the last Orc falls, Kagome catches sight of three that had escaped.

"Cowardly bastards," she mutters as she sheathes her blades.

She overhears one of the Elves speak lowly to another.

"_Such language from a woman."_

Raising a brow, Kagome turns to look at the Elf who had spoken as she removes her hood.

She smirks at their shocked expressions.

"_You have another name for them?"_

Chuckling, another Elf removes his helmet, revealing dark hair and a circlet.

"_I am Elrond," _he says. _"Lord of the Valley of Imladris. May I ask for your name, young woman?"_

Kagome places a hand on her chest as she bows.

"_I am Kagome, my Lord Elrond."_

"_Not a name common to Elves."_

She looks up at him with a smirk.

_Nor anywhere in Middle-Earth, if I'm not mistaken."_

The Lord's eyes widened at the hidden meaning.

Recovering quickly, he motions for one of the other Elves to come forward.

"_Have the Dwarves already begun to make their way to my city?"_

Kagome raises a brow before laughing.

"_That sneaky old wizard."_

Lord Elrond smiles as he motions towards the Elf beside him.

"_If you do not mind sharing a mount, we can make our way back to Imladris."_

She once more bows.

"_I thank you for your generosity, my lord."_

With a mischievous smirk, she runs to the front of the horse and jumps into the air.

Placing her hands on the Elf's shoulders, she twists her body and lands behind him.

Wrapping her arms around the shocked Elf's waist, she turns the Elf lord with a smile.

"_Ready when you are my lord."_

Laughing, Lord Elrond orders his party to return home.


	4. Rivendell

Hope you guys like the new chapter!

Diclaimer: I own nothing!

"English"

_"Elvish"_

'Thought'

* * *

The small party raced across the plains towards the mountains.

Kagome looked around her as they galloped their horses along a well-worn path.

"_How did you come to be part of a group of Dwarves?"_

She looked to see Lord Elrond beside her.

"_They had been captured by a small group of Mountain Trolls I had been tracking," _she ignores the wary looks the Elves give each other. _"I helped them from becoming a tasty meal, and soon after the Wargs attacked."_

Elrond looks ahead in thought, before smiling slightly.

Exiting the forest path, they come to a stop on a rocky ledge.

"_Welcome to the Valley of Imladris, Kagome."_

Peeking out from behind the Elf she had been riding with, Kagome is awed by the sight before her.

A village had been built along the mountains face.

Buildings and structures moved along with the earth; giving to the illusion that the earth formed around the city.

"_It's beautiful," _she breathed.

Elrond smiled before leading his kin home.

Galloping down the mountain path, they soon come across the stone bridge leading to the entrance of the city.

"_It looks as though your friends have made it," _he says.

Kagome chuckles.

"_And look at how happy they are to be here."_

The Elves around her laughed before adopting solemn faces.

Kagome raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

Crossing the bridge, she watched as the Dwarves huddled together as the Elves circled them on their horses.

Elrond smiles as he sees the old wizard.

"Gandalf," he says.

"Lord Elrond," he greets. _"My friend! Where have you been?"_

"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South."_

He dismounts and approaches the wizard.

"_We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."_

He moves to embrace Gandalf before lifting an Orc sword.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," he hands the sword to Lindir. "Something or someone has drawn them near."

Gandalf motions to the group of Dwarves and Hobbit with his staff.

"That may have been us," he says.

Lord Elrond approaches Thorin.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," he answers in a hard tone.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," he continues. "I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed," was Thorin's response. "He made no mention of you."

"_He'll make a great diplomat," _Kagome mutters.

Elrond stares at him before speaking once more in Elvish.

Gloin's voice sounds from the middle of the Dwarves.

"What is he saying?"

Everyone turns to look at the ax wielder.

"Does he offer us insult?"

The Dwarves grow louder as Kagome smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Gandalf chuckles.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food."

The surrounding Elves chuckle as the Dwarves huddle.

"Well," he says after a brief conference. "In that case, lead on."

Kagome jumps down from the horse.

"Don't forget me!"

Bilbo looks back at her in shock.

"Miss Kagome, you're alright!"

Placing a hand over heart in playful shock, she looks down at him.

"You thought I would fall to a bunch of Orcs?" she shakes her head in mock sadness. "No faith at all."

The Dwarf with the tattooed head regards her with a raised brow.

"Did you at least get a few of them before you were rescued like a damsel in distress?"

She looks over to him and answers him in a dry tone.

"I have counted four Orcs that have fallen to my bow and blades."

He scoffs.

"Is that it?"

She raises her brow.

"And how many have you counted for yourself."

He opens his mouth to answer, but then stops and blinks as he realizes he has nothing.

She smirks at him.

"That's what I thought."

They follow Lord Elrond to a place where they may rest for the night before leading Kagome to her own room.

Opening the door, he beckons her to enter.

"_Dinner shall be served in an hour's time," _he informs her. _"Please take this time to freshen up and I will return to escort you to the dining hall."_

With a bow of thanks, she ventures further into the room and finds a tub already full of fragrant bath water.

Stripping herself of her clothes, she enters the bath and proceeds to wash her hair.

That task completed, she rests her head against the tub and closes her eyes.

Her mind takes her back to when she left Lord Eru's home.

~* Flashback *~

Kagome was in her room, packing the last of the things she would be taking with her when she enters Middle Earth.

"_Are you sure you are ready?"_

Pausing, she turns to look at the door behind her.

Giving Eru a soft smile, she replies.

"_I have been with you for 1295 years," _she says softly. _"I've learned all that you could teach me."_

Turning back to her bag, she snaps it shut.

Beside it on the bed was a small bundle of clothes.

Picking them up, she moves behind the changing screen.

"_Yes," _said the god. _"You have learned much from me."_

He brings up his hand to count off the lessons.

"_History, music, dance, languages…"_

Kagome sticks her out from behind the screen to glare at him.

"_Torture."_

He raises an amused brow in her direction.

"_That was not torture,"_ he corrects. _"That was posture and etiquette."_

"_Like I said, torture."_

She pulls her head back in to finish dressing.

Eru continues his count.

"_Your archery is as good as any Elf in Middle Earth, if not better. And those lessons from Amaterasu were nothing to scoff at, either."_

Finished dressing, Kagome steps out from behind the screen.

Eru raises his brow as he takes in her appearance.

"_I don't remember those clothes."_

She gives him a smirk as she sits on her bed to pull her boots on.

Her green shirt is sleeveless with a high, open collar that attaches to a low square neckline. Starting from between her breasts, the shirt splits to show off her toned stomach. The top is trimmed in a soft brown.

Her pants, the same green as her shirt, rested on her hips and molded perfectly against her skin.

Her boots were brown made of soft leather.

Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the tips resting at mid-back. Her bangs were parted on the right side of her head and fell freely before her pointed ears.

Putting on her hard leather armbands, she answers his unasked question.

"_I've spent the last two years making this."_

"_You will definitely stand out in that outfit."_

She smirks at him as she picks up two belts, each fitted with a small sheath to hold her short swords.

Her quiver is the next to be put on.

Over that went a hooded cloak.

She turns to Eru and the two stare at each other for a while before Kagome runs into his chest, his arms coming up to wrap around her.

"_Thank you for everything," _she says as tears run down her cheeks. _"I'll miss you."_

"_And I, you little one."_

Releasing him, she moves back to her bed to grab her bag and bow.

With a wave of his hand, a door, much like the one that brought her here before, appeared.

With a deep breath, she walks through the door and onto Middle Earth.

~* End Flashback *~

A knock on the door draws her from her thoughts.

Quickly exiting the tub, she puts on the robe provided for her and answers the door.

An Elf woman stands on the other side, a bundle of blue cloth in her arms.

"_Pardon me, but Lord Elrond asked for me to help you get ready for dinner."_

With a confused look, Kagome allows her in and shuts the door.


	5. IMPORTANT!

Copied from Forever Green Evergreen:

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

petitions. Whitehouse . gov/ petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen

Angel Girl5


End file.
